hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Soulja Slim (rapper)
James Tapp, Jr. (September 9, 1977 – November 26, 2003), better known by his stage name Soulja Slim, was an American rapper who achieved massive success on Master P's No Limit record label. He also achieved fame throughout New Orleans and Nation Wide from his work done with B.G., UNLV, and other local artists. He is known for writing the U.S. No. 1 hit "Slow Motion". Life and music career James Tapp was raised in the Magnolia Projects which is in the 3rd Ward of New Orleans. He attended Booker T. Washington High School before dropping out of school his sophomore year. Tapp released his debut album, Soulja fa Lyfe, on Parkway Pumpin' Records in 1994 under the name Magnolia Slim. In 1995, he released the four-song e.p. The Dark Side on Hype Enough Records. In the same year, the song "You Got It" appeared on No Limit Records double-CD compilation Down South Hustlers: Bouncin' and Swingin' . In 1998, Tapp, now calling himself Soulja Slim, released Give It 2 'Em Raw on No Limit Records with his single and video "From What I Was Told." Soulja Slim was convicted of armed robbery and incarcerated. He reappeared three years later with Streets Made Me, which was again released on the No Limit label. From there, he started his own label, Cut Throat Committee Records and released Years Later in late 2002. In 2003, he released Years Later...A Few Months After, his last album before his death. The album featured the hit "I'll Pay for It". In 2003 he also collaborated with fellow New Orleans rapper Juvenile to make the song "Slow Motion". The song was released on Juvenile's album Juve the Great and reached the No. 1 spot on the Billboard Hot 100. It was Soulja Slim and Juvenile's first No. 1 hit, and as the song was released after Soulja Slim's death he became only the sixth artist to have a posthumous No. 1 song. Shooting and death On Thanksgiving Eve, November 26, 2003, Slim was en-route to a performance when an unknown gunman shot him four times; three times in the face, and once in the chest, in front of his mother's home in the Gentilly. Soulja Slim was buried with his Cutthroat Committee charm and jewelry and also the leather camo clothes he's shown wearing on the cover of Give It 2 'Em Raw. On New Year's Eve, December 31, 2003, police arrested 22 year old Garelle Smith in connection with Tapp's murder but was released months later. In August 2011, Smith was found dead with gunshot wounds to the face and chest. Discography Albums * 1994: Dark Side * 1998: Give It 2 'Em Raw (Soulja Slim album) * 1999: Hype Enough Records: Limited Edition * 2001: The Streets Made Me (Soulja Slim album) * 2002: Years Later (Soulja Slim album) * 2003: Years Later...A Few Months After (Soulja Slim album) * 2005: Greatest Hitz Mixtapes * 2004: Cutthroat Mixtape Vol. 1 * 2004: Cutthroat Mixtape Vol. 2 * 2008: Thug Brothers (Mixtape) Singles * Music * Music Videos * Videos * Links * See Also * List of Hip-Hop songwritters * List of American hip-hop songwritters * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of New Orleans Metropolitan Area rappers * List of New Orleans Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Wikipedia Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in New Orleans Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Rappers in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:Dead rappers Category:Singles needed Category:Links needed Category:Unfinish pages Category:Unfinish rapper pages Category:2003 deaths Category:1977 births Category:September 9 birthdays